Be Careful What You Wish For
by ShootToThrill
Summary: KEVIN X BEN Sequel to "What are we now, Kevin?" Unseen drops of salty water landed on the warm concrete, disguised by the gloomy rain that also started falling with the pieces of Ben’s broken heart. Fluff. Light Angst.


Sequel to "No Real Reason" and "What are we now, Kevin?" This is Part 1 out of 2 of the finale for my one-shots story.

**Disclaimer:** Of course I don't own it, or make money out of this...

**Warnings:** FLUFF! Boy x Boy love! **Don't like**, **DON'T READ**. Or read it and torture yourself, as long as you don't bug me with stupid comments.

**READ AUTHOR'S NOTE **(Sneak peak to the last one-shot, and information about my BEVIN Fan art in Deviantart 3) Thank you.

* * *

**Be Careful What You Wish For**

* * *

"Oh, really? Is my nose also _cute_?" Ben asked sarcastically, rolling his eyes while Kevin looked up at the ceiling on his room to think of an answer. He shook his head mentally and smirked.

"Look Ben, your ass is cute. Deal with it and leave me the hell alone, I wanna take a nap." Kevin replied lying down on Ben's room's floor, moving both his hands behind his head, crossing one leg over the other one. Ben pouted cutely, but then smiled wickedly the moment he noticed Kevin's stomach was unprotected.

"Whoa!" The tall brunette yelled and raised himself to sit up and look annoyingly at Ben, who landed on his middle section, grinning like an idiot and blushing lightly. "What. The. Fuck, Ben?" Kevin emphasized each word, making Ben more nervous and more nervous one after the other. They were lounging in Ben's room while his mom cooked dinner for both of them. After Kevin picked him up from Mr. Smoothie, where he got a part-time job recently, he invited the tall brunette to eat supper with his family. Of course, all the waiting got them both bored, and since they have nothing better to do…

"Sorry, I don't know what to do to entertain myself, you don't bicker like you used to." The short teen got off Kevin, and sat up next to him once again, leaning over his elbows on his knees, while Kevin lied down for a second time, and did the same with his arms and legs.

"What do you mean I don't bicker like I used to?" Kevin asked, looking over at Ben who had his eyes closed halfway as if sad. Did he mean he was now more mature? Or is it maybe the fact that he is really _growing up_ as a person?

"Nevermind."

Ben's green eyes moved from Kevin's legs, up to his chest, then down his arms, and back up to his face. Kevin was staring at him intently, but Ben just smiled sweetly and kept staring at his captivating friend's physique. Ben has always asked himself how on earth Kevin got so buff, strong, and tall. It made him feel jealous because he _is_ seventeen and he hasn't grown a centimeter since he was fifteen and a half. _Damn Kevin and his built body_. Ben cursed mentally, pouting once again, but also angrily narrowing his eyes.

Propping up on his elbows, Kevin cleared his throat, getting Ben's attention. "I know something you could do to entertain yourself." He said, a smile gracing his features, getting bigger and bigger by the confusion on the younger teen's face.

"What?" Ben asked innocently, not having idea of the naughty thoughts his friend had in mind. Oh yes, Kevin loved Ben very much when he had no idea of what he was thinking.

"Well, we could make out," The tall brunette said lifting his eyebrows suggestively, smirking at Ben's face, which had an expression with a mix between shock and horror, "don't deny you like it, so quit the face."

"I'm not denying anything, I'm just surprised you would suggest such thing in my house, when my parents are downstairs doing whatever, and could come up any second and open my door, and—"

Kevin seated up, placing one of his hands on Ben's mouth, shutting him up. The kid could really ramble when he was nervous. Rolling his dark brown eyes, Kevin got up and walked to the bedroom's door, locking it and looking back at Ben, who still had a shocked expression on his face.

"Dude, we're not doing it here." Ben raised his hands in front of him the moment he saw Kevin starting to walk to him, in short and slow steps. Each step made him panic even more than how he was now. He knows there is no way Kevin will stop now that the door was locked. Well, maybe they could do it, but just a minute. Sighing in defeat, Ben dropped his head and rolled his eyes at Kevin, who was now close enough to grab him in his arms and hug him. "Okay, but only quickly, Kevin. I really don't want my parents finding out getting a heart attack."

"No prob, Benjy." Moving a lot closer, Kevin breathed out on Ben's cheek, lowering and moving his face to the side so he could touch those delectable full lips the short teen possessed. Sometimes, he'd think they are much better than Gwen's, but right now is not the moment to compare both siblings, so he gave a step forward, collapsing both mouths in a hot, chaste kiss.

Wrapping his arms around Ben's arms and back, Kevin pressed the younger teen to his chest and tilted his head so they could have more contact, and their noses wouldn't bump and bother. Ben moved his hands from between the two, placing them on Kevin's pectorals, and moving them up passed his chest, around his neck. He lifted himself on his toes, creating friction on their chests now that his hands weren't on the way, and Kevin groaned into the kiss, encouraging Ben to do more.

As their tongues touched each other and their lips moved sensually in between, Kevin's hands started traveling down and down from Ben's shoulders, trying to feel his spine through his black shirt, and then stopping on his lower back, waiting for the short teen to protests against the lethal move, but nothing happened. Ben was too much into the kiss that he didn't noticed when Kevin's hands, from his lower back, started going down again until both were on each of his buttocks, not moving once again, waiting for Ben to protest.

Kevin smirked into the kiss when Ben, as previously, didn't make any protesting noise because of what he was doing. He grabbed the edge of the black shirt, not before feeling that nice ass one more time, and moved his fingers under the shirt, hands now traveling up Ben's back, and feeling his muscles and spine with his fingertips, noting how soft and smooth his skin was.

Moaning rather loudly, Ben opened his eyes abruptly, widening and looking up at Kevin, who was smirking, giving him a piercing look.

"And you didn't want to, Tennyson?" He asked, moving his hands out of Ben's shirt, and dropping them on his sides. "Sorry about that, I get carried away." He whispered, pecking the boy on the lips quickly, making Ben blush furiously and drop himself on the floor.

Shifting his eyes to the side, away from Kevin, Ben dropped his head in embarrassment and didn't move from the position he was on the floor. The tall brunette raised an eyebrow at him and lowered himself to his level to place a hand on his shoulder and squeeze it gently. "What's wrong with you? Are you that mad at what I did?" Kevin asked with a worried tone on his voice, making Ben look up and stare into his dark brown eyes.

"No, it's… embarrassing." Hearing this, Kevin deduced what the problem was, and grabbed Ben's chin on his fingers, rolling his eyes at the short brunette's gullibility.

"L. O. L." The tall brunette chuckled out. What was he supposed to do, anyways? It's funny.

Ben stared at Kevin, blushing furiously once again, but then his cheeks dropped the color and stayed dusted in pink, not from embarrassment but from what they were previously engaged in. Moving his hand to grab Kevin's, Ben pulled on it softly until Kevin rested his buttocks on the floor just like Ben, and sat there next to him. "Does it happen to you too? I mean, when we do this?" He asked, looking at Kevin with unmasked suspicion.

Kevin chuckled and ruffled Ben's hair, smiling lovingly at him. "Yes, but you need to stop being embarrassed about it, and hurry up, wouldn't want your mom seeing you like this." Ben nodded and tried harder to calm his body, breathing in and out slowly, tranquilizing his excitement and nervousness.

Once that was done, he squeezed Kevin's bigger hand in his and pulled him into a hug, resting his chin on top of his shoulder. But the sweet moment was broken by a loud nock on the bedroom's door.

"Ben, Kevin!" It was Gwen, and she sounded agitated and angry. Letting go of each other, Kevin stood up and walked to the door, unlocking it and letting Gwen in, who looked down and glared at Ben furiously. "And what's the point of having a plumber's badge if you're not going to answer it when I'm calling you!" She yelled at both of them, resting her hands on each side of her waist.

"What happened?" Kevin spoke up, frowning at the girl in front of him, and her attitude. He didn't hear the badge, big deal; it's the first time it has ever happened. And he was kind of busy doing things to Ben, anyway. Not that he'd tell Gwen about that, thought.

"A alien is attacking the city, they said in the news that it's creating black holes and everything on its way disappears." The redhead explained quickly, walking fast out of the room with Ben and Kevin trailing behind her.

"Is that all you know?" Ben asked, the earlier embarrassment forgotten by the sudden news. His green eyes locked with his cousin's. Gwen nodded and the three teens ran to Kevin's car, got in, buckled their seatbelts and burned tire to the scene of the crime.

"I'll find you, my love, and you will come back to me…"

"Hey, you!" Kevin shouted, running hurriedly towards the female alien floating in the middle of the street. The alien looked down at him and smirked evilly. This is going to be fun, more insignificant things yelling at her, queen of the galaxy 4-FBr-Tiran. Flipping her purple, long hair behind her shoulder, she raised her arms and started charging a ball of energy, looking down at Kevin, who grabbed the side of a brick wall and created a rock coat around himself.

"Stupid low life individual, how dare you speak to me like that?" The alien said while laughing manically, lowering her hands and aiming towards Kevin.

Ben came running behind Kevin and looked down at his omnitrix, twisting the cap rapidly, trying to find an alien that could take the enemy down. Gwen flew up in the air and aimed a kick towards the enemy, noticing a purple jewel on the center of her stomach and hitting it with all her force. Landing on the floor bellow with a swift movement, the red head looked up to see the ball of energy disappear, and the alien girl fall on the floor with a heavy thud.

"What did you do…?" She asked whispering angrily at Gwen, who frowned at the alien and created energy on both her hands.

"When you were making the ball of energy, I noticed the sparkly rock on your stomach started lightning up, which means it's connected to the energy you use." Replying logically to the question, Gwen shot the two balls of energy at her, but before they touched the alien girl, they dissipate in the air, not even scratching the alien a little. _What on earth?_ Gwen thought very confused, creating two more and throwing them at the alien once again, only to see them being dissipate in the air.

"You brainless, dim-witted, little—"

"Watch it!" Kevin shouted from Gwen's side, Ben standing on the other side.

"Hero time!" Twisting the omnitrix one more time, Ben slapped his palm on it and started transforming while the alien they were fighting got up and started smiling maniacally. She is finally getting what she came for.

_Now, I'll stop her with—_

"Alien X!...?" Alien X shouted, Gwen and Kevin looking at him shocked. Gwen frowned confused and walked up to Ben, who turned around and stared at them blankly. "What happened? I didn't pick Alien X." He claimed, turning back around to see the girl looking at him sadly, holding her stomach, pressing where Gwen broke the crystal with her super kick.

"So it's true…" She whispered, black-filled eyes trembling as they filled with tears, knees bucking and falling to the floor.

"What the hell is going on!" Kevin asked her, walking up to her, but being stopped by an invisible force around the alien. "Huh? So this is what kept Gwen's energy from hurting you?" Confusion written all over his face, but then he frowned angrily at her, and with all his might, punched the invisible force, cracking it with that simple attack.

"You're kinda' week." He stated, smirking down at the alien who glared back at him furiously.

"Stop it, you brainless clam! This is a disaster and all because of the idiot human over there!" She shouted, pointing towards Gwen, who once again created balls of energy on each of her hands.

Ben didn't want to wait for the alien to start destroying the city and attacking them, so he leaped forward with all his force and slammed Alien X's body on the invisible force, breaking it and hitting the alien on the floor, who flew back and slid on the concrete groaning in pain. Lifting her upper body on her forearms, she smiled at Alien X and sat up completely, not breaking eye contact.

"Come on, X, is that all you have?" She asked darkly, lowering her gaze, shadows covering her dark eyes.

Ben's heart stopped for a second, realizing he was controlling Alien X and wasn't trapped on his consciousness, trying to break fights between his other two personalities. Shaking his head, he felt a tingle running down his back and up his head, a piercing sting erupting there, making him wince at the pain from what was happening.

Dropping himself on his knees, Ben started yelling in pain and the alien girl looked up in surprise, standing up as fast as she could and ran up to him, kneeling next to him and wrapping her small arms around his back. She started rubbing her hands on his back, creating a calming heath Ben didn't understand. _She was attacking the city, why am I feeling relieved she's okay?_

"Fight it, love, come back to me. Come back to our life together…" The alien whispered close to his ear, more stinging flaring up his head, his screams coming out more loudly.

Gwen was on her way to Ben, while Kevin kept staring at them with his eyes widening each second. Stopping next to the tall brunette, the teenage girl created a pink shield of energy when an energy camp blew up around the two aliens, making everything on its way break, fall, and be destroyed.

Ben looked up and the last thing he could see was the alien girl falling back into a dark hole, screaming his name. No, she was screaming Alien X's name, reaching far out with her hand, but never touching his, even if he was reaching his out for her. The hole closed and Ben fell back, his back hitting the warm concrete, but his mind being covered by the darkness like the one the alien girl just disappeared in.

Blinking slowly, Ben opened his green eyes and yelped at what he saw.

Smiling sweetly down at him was his cousin Gwen, holding his hand and helping him sit up on the bed where he lay. Eyes scanning around the room, he quickly noticed they were in his room, at his house, and not in the middle of the street, fighting the alien girl and being physically hurt by unnamed force while transformed into Alien X.

"What happened?" He asked softly, voice raspy by the neglect of liquids.

Kevin walked up to them and wrapped and arm around Gwen's shoulders, hugging her tight to him and smiling softly down at Ben. The short teen didn't miss the brunette's action and frowned in confusion. _What is he doing?_

"You had us worried, kid. Gwen wouldn't stop mopping." He said, the smile on his face quickly disappearing, not breaking eye contact with Ben. Ben titled his head to the side even more confused.

"After you changed back to your own self, you wouldn't wake up, Ben. You've been unconscious for four days now."

Gasping loudly, Ben shot out of the bed and looked down at himself. He saw nothing abnormal, in between commas, happened when transforming into Alien X, and he was back to his human self. He slept for four days, and Kevin is being extremely touchy with Gwen. What happened? What was going on?

The alien girl. She had called Alien X, _love_. Who was she, and what exactly did she do?

Gwen's worry whipped off her face when she saw her cousin had no problem being out of bed, and walked to the bedroom's door. "I'll go tell your mom, Ben, and also tell her there is no need to call a doctor." And with that, the redheaded girl walked out the room, closing the door behind her.

Looking up at Kevin, who was standing next to him, Ben frowned and touched his arm gently. "What's going on, Kevin?" He asked, running his fingers down to touch Kevin's.

Jumping away from Ben, Kevin's eyes widened at the short brunette's action, and stared at him as if he was some kind of weird infection. "What the hell, dude?" He asked shocked, walking away from Ben some more.

Ben titled his head once again, not understanding Kevin's attitude towards him.

"It's me, Kevin. What's going on?"

"_He doesn't feel the same as you, human."_ Ben looked everywhere the second he heard the voice on his head, and jumped startled towards Kevin, who caught him on his arms, but pushed him away at the same time.

"What the hell, Tennyson!" He yelled angrily, not liking his friend's joke at all. "Drop the joke."

"I heard a voice, the alien's voice! She's somewhere in here!" Ben yelled at him and backed away from the center of the room, hitting his back with the wall on the side of the bed.

Kevin lifted an eyebrow and looked around calmly, nothing unusual in his sight. "There is nothing here, Ben."

Looking at Kevin one more time, Ben walked up to him and wrapped his arms around the brunette's back, resting his head on his chest, trying to find warmth in his arms. Kevin made a face of disgust and pushed him away once again, making the short teen fall on his butt and hit his head on the edge of the bed. "Ow!" He yelped, looking up at Kevin who was glaring at him from where he was standing.

"Tennyson, do I look like I'm joking? You better not do that again or next time I won't hold back."

"Kevin, what are you saying?" Ben asked him, swallowing saliva loudly, and pain clear on his face. His mind was starting to spin in circles, and his heart was starting to ache like it never did before.

"You love me." Ben stated softly, confusing Kevin while he lifting himself from the carpeted floor.

"What the fuck are you saying, Tennyson. Have you gone crazy?" Kevin glared at him, crossing his arms on his chest, looking down on Ben, whose green eyes widened in horror and his mouth gaped at him.

"But you promised, you—"

"Jeez, Tennyson. I'm gonna go tell Gwen to _please_ call the doctor. I think you really need it." And with that, Kevin walked out of the room, closing the door behind him just like Gwen did, leaving Ben all alone in the middle of the room.

_What is going on…?_

"_I told you. He doesn't feel the same as you."_ The voice spoke again, making Ben lift his head in surprise and look around the room, not seeing anything out of the normal, just like Kevin did.

"Where are you?" He asked angrily, fists trembling in anxiousness. "_What _are you?"

"_Inside your head."_ The voice said hard, sourness on every word. _"An alien who ended up trapped in an alternate reality with you. Joy."_

"Alternate reality? My head?" Ben repeated, hearing a snort as an answer. "Just what's going on? Please tell me." He asked defeated by all the thoughts and confusion running through his head. Ben's mind was about to explode from overloading of questions and things to figure out at the moment.

"_What? You have Alien X in your possession, yet you don't know his functions?"_ The voice spoke up once again, this time louder than Ben had heard it so far, indicating the alien was angry._ "What was that you feared the most, before the fight we had four days ago?"_ She asked more calm.

"What does that have anything to do with—"

"_Answer the damn question and shut up so I can explain." _The voice interrupted him, making him wince at the tone and lower his eyesight to stare at the spot he and Kevin were kissing before the fight.

"That Kevin stops loving me." He answered truthfully, not caring if his mother, Kevin, or Gwen were to barge in and hear what he was saying. What was the point anyway, if Kevin didn't love him anymore, apparently?

_"Right, so Alien X took your word based on the actual reality, and since that same thing was also your wish, he converted it into a reality. You feared that the human would stop loving you, but you also wished so, for some unknown reason to me."_ The alien explained, realization falling on Ben's shoulders.

_So Alien X created a reality where Gwen and Kevin are still in love with each other because in my reality, they still __**are **__in love with each other, but Kevin never felt anything more than friendship for me. But, aren't I supposed to __**not**__ feel anything for Kevin either? _

"So, how can I go back?" He asked expectantly, resting his hands on his pajama pant's clad hips.

"_You can't."_ Hearing this made Ben's heart quench in a very painful manner. What? _"Unless…"_ Oh, so there's a catch. His heart started pumping once again.

"Unless, what?" Ben asked, waiting for the alien to answer his question.

"_You give me Alien X back."_ She said, Ben almost seeing a smile on the alien girl's face. For some reason he felt very connected to her. Pun intended.

"You most love him, huh?" He asked quietly, eyes glazing as his mind ran back to the moment Kevin pushed him away and glared at him heatedly, as if…

"_Yes, I do. And I traveled a long way to this stupid planet to get him back, but now I'm trapped in here, with you."_ The voice said sadly, each word lower and lower in tone.

"Sadly, I'm not sure that's going be possible, give you back Alien X I mean."

"_Why!"_ The alien shouted furiously, pain shooting through Ben's ears.

Ben's eyebrows turned upside down and tears welled on the edge of his eyes, waiting any second to run down his cheeks. His green eyes looked down to his omnitrix, and his other hand touched it with the pads of his fingers. "The omnitrix won't let me. He's part of me now."

A knock interrupted his talk with the alien; Ben looked up towards the door and saw his mother's face coming in from the other side, looking down at him from where she was standing. Worry written on her face, Mrs. Tennyson violently opened the door all the way and ran to her son, kneeling next to him and grabbing him by the shoulders.

"Baby, are you okay? Is something wrong? Does something hurt!" His mother asked really fast, each question getting louder and louder. Closing his green eyes, Ben shook his mother's hands off him gently, and stood up with her, smiling up brightly.

"No, mom, nothing hurts. I'm fine." Ben replied, his eyes traveling from her worried eyes, to Gwen's and Kevin's faces near the door. "But right now I'm feeling very tired. Could you all please get out?"He asked politely, receiving a nod from his mother, and both ladies left the room, Kevin not moving a centimeter from where he was standing.

Ben lifted an eyebrow at him, waiting until the pair of dark brown eyes stopped looking at him, and the tall brunette left the room, closing the door behind him.

Walking to his bed, Ben dropped himself on it and laid back on it, feeling slight pressure on his head and his sigh blinding for a second, before everything was back to normal again. "So, will you tell me how to go back to my actual reality?" He asked, expecting the alien girl to negate his request.

A few minutes passed, and the alien girl hasn't answered his question, making him feel aggravated and nervous. Did she disappear? Is he forever to be stuck in this alternate reality? What was going to happen now?

"_I guess."_ Ben finally heard the alien say in a grave tone of voice.

Ben smiled and prepared himself to listen to what she was going to tell him.

"_First: turn into Alien X, but before that, take a minute to prepare yourself into fusing with his own personality. Don't let the empty space between his other two personalities suck you in, changing places with his first."_

Ben nodded, and raised his arm to twist the omnitrix's cap, looking for Alien X. Finding it, Ben closed his eyes and focused on the feeling he got four days ago, when he didn't get stuck with Alien X's other personalities. Trying to replicate the feeling on his head with thoughts, hi raised his other hand and slammed it on the alien's image coming from the omnitrix, a green light enveloped him and so Ben started transforming into Alien X.

"Alien X!" He shouted now being the black alien, with starts all over his body. Looking at his hands and feet, Ben smiled mentally, cheering at his full transformation. He didn't get stuck with the other personalities. "Now, what do I do?" He asked the alien girl, slightly looking to his sides, waiting for her to appear, but of course this never happened. He almost wished she hadn't been stuck on his head, or at least that's how Alien X felt.

"_Now, this time you have to be very careful. You need to really understand what you're about to do." _The alien said loud, her voice strong and clear. Ben nodded once again, and waited for her to tell al she had to say.

"_In your mind, travel to the back of all your thoughts, and look for the ones you had the moment before the explosion, and us falling into this alternate reality. But be very careful, if you stop at a different thought, you will warp __**this**__ reality and make it even worse and harder for us to go back."_

"How do I do that? Travel inside my own mind." Ben asked, not finding a possible way to do so.

"_Just think, think, and think some more. You'll see what I mean when you get there. But remember; don't stop at any other thought. If you find yourself unable to find the ones I tell you, just make your head go blank and transform yourself back to human."_ The alien replied, not saying anything more and leaving Ben to do what she said.

Closing Alien X's green eyes, Ben started traveling through all the thought inside Alien X's head, he found the ones from that one battle in which he helped to prevent a flood caused by a broken dam. But he kept on going, not stopping like the alien told him not to. After those, some thoughts about the alien girl started popping up, she was smiling, she was angry, she was happy. He passed those too.

A few more minutes filled with thousands and thousands of memories, he finally caught one from four days ago, stopping fast on it. Opening his eyes, he noticed how he was still seeing that memory, but also his room.

"Found one. What do I do now?" Ben asked once more, waiting for the alien girl to reply.

"_If it's from four days ago, don't let it go. Keep holding it until I finish explaining you what to do next."_ The alien spoke, Ben nodding at her words.

The memory was about the moment Kevin punched the invisible shield around the girl, and it had cracked. He remembered seeing the face of the girl, scared and furious at the same time. Alien X acted on its own. He jumped and broke the shield, but not to keep fighting the girl, but because Alien X wanted to save her. If she had stayed inside the shield any second later, the black hole would have swallowed her completely, not leaving anything behind.

Gwen shouldn't have kicked her sparkly jewel, much less break it.

"Okay, now listen carefully once again. I need you to travel to your consciousness and call Alien X's here. I'll tell him to do us the favor."

Closing his eyes once again, Ben traveled all the way on the back of his thoughts, into a dark hole and out in space, where he could see and feel Alien X's entity around. Looking down, Ben noticed he was in his human form, and floating around the inside of the black hole, not hearing, not smelling, not touching or tasting anything, just feeling a presence and his body as light as a feather.

The peaceful moment was interrupted by a shock that ran through his body, making him wince at the pain and close his eyes tightly, wrapping his own arms around himself as if trying to protect his own body.

Opening once he felt there was no pain, Ben's eyes widened at what he saw.

_Déjà vu_.

This time, the alien girl was lying on the concrete a few feet away from him, blue gooey-looking blood everywhere around the body. Looking down at himself, he saw he was in his human form, blue blood from the alien girl all over his jacket and jeans. How is he going to explain this to his mother? He doesn't know, but right now, all he wanted to know was if he was back on the reality he was supposed to be in.

"Ben, are you okay!" Kevin called while standing up from where he and Gwen were sitting on the floor. He ran towards him and once he was close enough, he dropped himself on his knees and wrapped his strong arms around Ben, breathing in deeply Ben's natural scent.

Ben moved himself away from Kevin's arms and looked at the taller brunette straight into his eyes, not blinking all the time they stared at each other like that.

"Don't touch me." Ben whispered, squirming out of Kevin's arms. He stood up, his legs trembling a little.

Kevin looked up at him confused, not understanding the meaning behind Ben's words.

_Déjà vu, once again._

"What's going on?" Gwen asked worriedly, walking up to Kevin and touching his shoulder, seeing that the tall brunette hadn't moved from the position on the floor.

Ben lowered his head, his sigh getting glazy, and tears welding up on the corner of his eyes. He knew it was too good to be true. He shouldn't have let his heart fall for Kevin, never. Gwen and Kevin still loved each other, and the body of the alien lying on the floor in front of him helped him see the cruel truth. She just brought disaster with her.

As the tears fell down Ben's red cheeks, Kevin was still staring at him, and Gwen was more confused than ever. She's starting to think that anything about those two boys she hangs out with always confuses her.

Unseen drops of salty water landed on the warm concrete disguised by the gloomy rain that also started falling with the pieces of Ben's broken heart.

* * *

**Author's NOTE:**

ZOMG, This is UBER LONG! Yay! More entertainment for you guys!

Anyways, so, in my DA account (StrawberrySwirl) you can find colored Bevin fanart. ) Go check it out, you won't regret it! 3  
By the way, sorry about the alien OC I threw in there, lol, but I needed some action! And I love Alien X xDDDD so the alien girl was in love with him, awww!

**SNEAK PEAK:** ... girly Midesko is helping me with the lemony goodness you'll be reading pretty soon on my last One-shot for this AU. D You guys are so gonna like it xDD  
I sure do already xDDDDDD THANK YOU MIDESKO - I wuv you. 3

Tah Tah!


End file.
